The one who holds my heart
by Inuyashasfirstmate
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin have been living together for years, Thought sesshomaru hasn't aged Rin has making sesshomaru view her diffrently. this may become a Inukag fic mixed in the original sesshyrin
1. the beginning

THE ONE WHO HOLDS MY HEART BY: Inuyashasfirstmate  
  
HI! This is my first fic. Flame me if it's horrible but no matter if you do or not I'll still write because...that's my thing! Ja Ne!!! (See ya!!!)  
  
(Sesshomaru's mind) "Sesshomaru..." A now 17-yrs old Rin said. "I'm growing up. I need to live my own life in one year. Will you help me prepare myself? Please?" I knew this day would come. The day my little Rin would grow into a woman. She looked so sweet trying to convince me with that puppy dog face. Ironic if you think about it.  
"Rin, I know you have to move on... but..." A sting came to my eyes. I feared the loneliness I would have without her. With a dead Jaken I could not revive there'd be no one left. I flicked the fugitive tear so fast Rin didn't notice it. "But I need you... without you I'd be..." My voice cracked at the word to come. NEVER have I let my emotions show before. Why now? So what if I'm alone? I'll just live like a vegetable and die. Nothing to it. GREAT!!! Now my minds jumbled up.  
  
"Ohhhhh... You'll be alone Sesshomaru..." Rin said with realization. "I'm sorry for thinking about only me and not you!" Then she cried I felt sorry for causing her grief. "Rin, I Love you... as a child..." I said uneasily. 'Do I love her as a woman or a child?' I thought. I was clearly confused. "Sesshy... please." "It's alright Rin," I said with sudden pain of her wanting to leave me "If you want to leave... I'm not the one to stop you." "Sesshy! WAIT!" I was already out the door.  
  
( Rin's mind) "Wait..." I said quieter. How could I even THINK about leaving Sesshomaru!? I've hurt him so much. If I leave he'd probably... die of loneliness. STUPID RIN!!! How dare I, thinking only of myself! "What have I done? I need space but I don't want to leave Sesshomaru. OHHHH! What am I to do?" I thought aloud as I cried hardly. Just then Sesshomaru entered. "Well!? What are you waiting for?! An invitation? LEAVE!" For once his face wasn't cold. It was slightly red and clearly showed pain. "Don't do this to me Sesshomaru..." "YOU WANTED IT, SO LEAVE!!!" In fear I packed my things and headed for the door with Sesshomaru tailing behind. Before I left I said "I Love you with all my heart Sesshomaru. No matter what you or I do nothing would change that." With that I left. (Sesshomaru's mind) What have I done? Did I just throw out the only one who cared for me? I'm so STUPID! What am I going to do now? I know! I'll wait for her to return  
Two Weeks Later God, God, GOD! She is surely long gone by now! I need her... want her... "Rin! How Could you let me do this to you?" I said as I headed for the door. It was time to do what I had to do.. find the one who holds my heart.  
  
Sorry for writing a little but this is only the prologue thingie. I you review I'll add. WARNING FOR YOUNG EYES: In the upcoming chapter 3 a lemon will take place. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED 


	2. The one who holds my heart chapie two bl...

The one who holds my heart- chapie 2-a bliss moment in time

"In order to find my Rin I must be calm." Look at me!! I'm talking to myself! This is not the Sesshomaru I know. But that does not matter! I must find my love. Who needs provisions? I'm going to save Rin from the rock hard world I threw her in. And with that I must leave.

Rin

Finally!!Shelter!! I've been hiking around for nearly a whole week. Hmmm... it appears to be abandoned. Even better!! Now I will just get undressed and lay in the soft silk sheets I bought from home. Ahh...Home. How I miss it. "Sesshy, where are you?!" I screamed hoping somehow he would here me. I cried myself to sleep half expecting to wake in my bed realizing this was a dream. Of course I know the truth.

Sesshomaru

I feel like I've been running for days and I've only been running a few hours. "Rin!!!" I yelled getting an echo in response. Where is she? She is a human so she couldn't have gone too far... "Sesshy...where are you" That voice! "Rin!?" No answer. I'll just follow her voice. "I'm coming!!"

Rin

Oh how I wish dreams could become a reality. I was dancing in Sesshy's backyard which was the size of two mansions. He was there with me smiling at me lovingly. "Sesshomaru, my lord, why don't you come play with me?" I asked sweetly. His smile slowly turned to a frown as my wonderland turned to a night mare. "Get out" He said as coldly as he did a week before. "GET OUT!!" "But Sesshy...my lord." I said shrinking in front of his eyes. "You want to grow up right? WELL THEN LEAVE" I cried so hard I flooded the entire backyard. He turned his back on me. "Sesshy! Don't leave." It was too late.

Sesshomaru

I followed her voice to an abandoned cabin. I look inside to see her having a nightmare. "Rin..." I said softly. I hugged her threw the sheets to come to find she was naked. My dick went hard immediately. "Oh Rin..." I said as I entered her womanhood.

Rin

"Ohm...Ahh" This sexual sounds where coming out of nowhere in my dream. The bad was turning to good as I imagined that Sesshomaru was making love to me. Or maybe he was. It felt so real. "Harder.Faster...Ohh...right there. YES!" I screamed as my insides exploded. The grass was covered in my honey. That wasn't how I thought my first time would be but I wasn't complaining.

Sesshomaru

She was moaning in her sleep. "Harder...Faster..." So on and so forth. I did as she said and in a couple of minutes she and I came together. I licked up the honey savoring its taste. Then a thought came to me. How would she react to me if she wakes up? Will she throw me out? Try and kill me? You never know...Oh I can't let her see me like this. I'll just come when I can put myself together and be a man.

Rin

I woke up cold and wet. "It wasn't a dream!!" I knew that for sure. But what if it wasn't Sesshomaru who...well...made love to me? I'll think abut that later. I washed my clothes and took a bath in a hidden spring near my cabin. "I think I'll make this my new home for the time being." I put up pictures of Sesshomaru on my wall and dusted the floors. I used my sewing kit and the resources outside to make a decent bed. I washed my sheet and made up my bed therefore completing the task of making this my home. "See, I can make it on my own." I said as I got ready to hunt for breakfast. I created an assortment of weapons thanks to Mother Nature. I picked out two spears and a knife for back up. "Time for breakfast" I said as I ran into the wild.


	3. Kagome captured!

The one who holds my heart chapie 3-on my own

In this chapter I'm adding the Inu gang. To me it's not fair to not add them when the show is named after there leader. Onward!

Sesshomaru

What the hell is wrong with me? I could've stayed with her forever if I wanted to but of course I had to think too much! But why am I going so out of character? Where's my cold expression. Sure I well...made love to her but that doesn't mean anything. She could've just been my whore! Man that hurts me to say that about Rin. She is not a whore and I'm going back to my old self. Maybe I should forget about her. Remembering her is only making my life complicated. It's not like I own her. She probably doesn't even love me. What if she imagined someone else making love to her. It'll hurt too much to know it wasn't me in her dreams. That's why I have to forget. Love is for the weak humans I despise so much. There, I'm getting back on my feet already.

Rin

gasp I just had a strange feeling like I'll never see Sesshomaru again... "Who am I kidding? He will come to see me. I hope." Here I am in a dark and lonely cabin talking to myself. Am I going mental of just insane? What am I talking about? NIETHER! I'm just telling myself that Sesshy will come. My...maybe I am going crazy...

Sesshomaru

"This is something you have to do." I was telling myself that the first step to forgetting is to get rid of everything she owns. In my hands I hold the present she gave me just 3 weeks ago for taking care of her even though I vowed never to associate with humans. I never even opened it. It was a...bracelet. This must be the work of my younger brothers Kagome. She's the only one who has access to gold bracelet with diamonds. Not to mention diamonds that spell out my name. Though I told her time and time again not to talk to them she still went out of her way to disobey my orders and get this from the future. This gives me hope that Rin will survive on her own. I can now be myself again. To celebrate myself returning I think I'll pay Inuyasha a visit.

Rin

"It's so lonely ... maybe I should sing myself to sleep. Also I should start getting roommates." Hmmm...I wish I could sing a song Sesshy taught me but he never sung anything to me to ease my pain. His sheer presence was always enough. Maybe instead of singing I should just ...think of him. If his presence was enough the memories of him should be just as fine. Now I'll say my prayers and go to sleep. "God I beg of you don't let Sesshy leave me ...I need him too much. Amen." With a little spark of hope I fell asleep.

Sesshomaru

Agh...I can smell that wench Kagome. I must be close. Ahh...Thier asleep. I think I'll wreck there pitiful dreams. Or better yet...I can take the reincarnation. Since she can see the jewel shards she can help me get the remaining 6 pieces. Then I could wish to be whatever Rin wants me to be...There I go thinking of her again. Let me just take the wench and go. I know just how to get what I want.

Kagome

Where am I? "Huh?" I must be in a castle! This room is magnificent. It can't be Naraku's castle...I'd be able to see some shards nearby. But if it's not Naraku it has to be...

"Well I see you have awakened."

"Sesshomaru I should've known from the start!" "Now just calm down I have a task for you..." "SHUTUP YOU BASTARD! I'm getting out of here. INUYASHA!!" All of a sudden a sharp pain struck my cheek. "Be quiet you damn wench. If you EVER yell at me again I swear you would never see that goddamn half-demon again!" That shut my mouth real quick. "What do you say...or do you need help to figure it out." He said evilly "Sorry..." I reluctantly said. "Sorry to whom?" "Sesshomaru..." "Bitch you know what I'm talking about." "sigh Sorry oh great Lord of the western lands, the one and only Sesshomaru-sama." "You're a little suck up aren't you? I'll let it slide but one more mistake and I will keep my promise." gulp Inuyasha better come quick.

Inuyasha

Ahhhhhh...breakfast time. "Oi Kagome, what's for breakfast?" Wait...something's not right. "Kagome!!!" "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku said even though it was obvious. "Kagome you idiot! She's missing." Sango said answering for me. "Wait," I sniffed around a bit. "I smell Sesshomaru. It's mixed in with Kagomes scent! If he laid a hand on her I swear I'll rip his fucking head off!" "Now Inuyasha we all know you love Kagome a lot but that's no reason to curse in front of Shippo!" Sango said in a motherly way. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "Love? Who said anything about love...she just...umm...needs to help with the last 6 jewel shard that's all! She's just a shard detector!" Miroku smirked and said "I'll take this time to rehearse a saying I've overheard from Kagome 'Kagome and Inu sitting in a tree'," "Wait I think I know this one..." Sango said and joined in. Then Shippo joined in seconds after. "Grrrr...I have no time for this!" While they were still singing I left them. "Serves them right if they get lost. Kagome here I come!!!"

Kagome

"Here...anyone living in my castle has to look nice, no matter who it is" Sesshomaru said handing over a bright beautiful kimono. "Wow! Rin must have the life!" A face of sadness quickly came and left his face. "Had the life." He said once again a cold demeanor about him. "What happened?" I asked purely out of concern. "She left and that's all you need to know." "Well excuse me" I said. For some reason I knew he wouldn't hurt me. "Oh shut up." He said as he sat in the chair across me. "Ahem..." "What?" he asked. "I need to get dressed in this kimono." "I bet you wouldn't mind if I was Inuyasha would you?" "WHAT?!" though that was ...well...true he didn't need to say it. "Get dressed." He said leaving the room. I undressed down to my under garments. I sat there looking at myself in the mirror imagining Inuyasha was the owner of this castle and we were married. Right now he'd be..."HURRY UP WENCH!!" "Just a second!" I quickly put the kimono on. I then ran out to Sesshomaru to heed his commands. I might as well see as my life is at stake. Hurry Inu...

Inuyasha

"Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku was saying in the distance. The were using Kirara to follow me. "I don't have time to wait!" We were close. I could smell the suffocating stench of the castle. "Are we there yet?" Shippo asked. "Does it look like we're there you jackass?" I replied irritated. "HEY! I just asked a question" Miroku looked around a bit. "Ah...there it is!" Indeed it was. It was hard to miss. "Kagome!!" I said going up the castle walls. I jumped into a room where Kagomes clothes lay. "If he did what I think he did he will never see the light of day again!!" All of a sudden the doorknob turned. I motioned for the others to stay out side and hide. I jumped inside the closet. It was Kagome in a beautiful kimono. "Why did Sesshomaru take me? I miss Inuyasha. Maybe he's coming right now. I will await his arrival. I hope he comes before I let my mouth run too much. I may never see him again." She started crying. "Inuyasha! I love you!" My ears perked at this. I was about to come out of hiding when I realized she had more to say. "Every night you're all I think about. Ever since the first day I met you. If you hear me Inuyasha...come rescue me." I stepped out of the closet. "You're wish is granted." "Inuyasha!" I kissed her as I had wanted to in so many months. "How touching..." I turned to see my brother. "Too bad this will be the last time you see him." After that all I remember a bright light.

Rin

"Ahh yet another lonely morning." I went out side to the nearby stream and grabbed some fish. I walked back to my house to cook it. When I got there Sesshomaru was at my door. "S-Shesshomaru! You came back!" I ran and gave him a huge hug. "Rin I'm not here to stay. I have a job for you." He turned around to show the half-demon he carried on his back. "Make sure he never reaches my castle. Think you can handle it?" I smiled." Ok Sesshy! I won't let you down." He turned to leave. "Wait Sesshy.." He turned around. "Will you ever come back?" he smiled for the first time I bet in his entire life. "Yes I will." I then tiptoed and kissed him. He was shocked for a moment. It quickly faded as he went away. I turned to Inuyasha. "Now what to do with you?"

That's it. I hope no one is confused. This is still a Sesshy and Rin fic. It just has a little Inu/kag in it. TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	4. Favors and stories

Time to get this chapter over with...Chapie 4-how to deal with a angry hanyou.

Kagome

"Inuyasha..." I watched as Sesshomaru carried him away. I then cried knowing that whatever happened to him was my fault...I can't stand and wait for someone to save me...though if I try and run I'll be killed by the hands of Sesshomaru. I should go with his plan and think of a way later.

Inuyasha

"Ohhh...where am I?" I looked at my surroundings. I was in a hut that had pictures of Sesshomaru and Rin. Also there was a cooking area and a mattress made from silk and stuff from the forest. "Kagome?" I said as the images from last night rising with a vengeance in my head. "SESSHOMARU I'LL KILL YOU!!!" I got ready to head for his castle when all of a sudden a girl about the age of 17 stopped me. "Please don't go," She said in a sweet voice. "Here I got some fish and I made some rice. You slept through breakfast so you might as well eat lunch." I didn't feel like eating though. "Excuse me but I need to rescue someone." She smiled. "You mean Kagome? How romantic. I'd let you go but I have orders. You must stay." Without thinking my temper rose. "What?! I must go no matter what anyone says. Miss, if you don't move I'll kill you with no regret!" I wasn't kidding either. She was truly scared. "I'm sorry!! But I can't let you leave." For some reason I listened. I had a feeling for her that was different than true love. No it was more of a friendly love. (Remember this is still Sesshy/Rin fic and I won't change that unless you want me to.)

"Alright for now...but soon I will leave!" I said unconvincingly. I just felt as though she would get hurt if I leave. Though I can be rude I don't let my friends get hurt.

"So...um...will you like something to eat?" I looked at the fish and rice she offered. "Fine." I said giving in to my stomach's churning. I might as well stay a couple of days so I can think of a plan. Kagome, I will rescue you.

Rin

Why didn't he rip me to shreds? He doesn't love me. I'd know. He would've treated me like Kagome and curse me out. In other words he'd be ruder. So what is it? He doesn't even know me! "Sorry I didn't introduce myself! I'm Rin." His ears perked. "So you're following Sesshomaru's orders?" I suddenly became frightened. What if he killed me just because I'm helping his brother? He didn't budge though. "I'll take that as a yes." He said suddenly. "You...aren't going to hurt me?" I asked. He looked at me seriously. "You're not the one I have a problem with. Besides I probably wouldn't hurt you anyway. To me you are sort of like a friend. You didn't even know how I'd react to staying here but you still welcomed me with open arms. I respect you for your bravery." He continued to slowly eat his food. Kagome was clearly on his mind. I'm happy I'm a friend to him. Maybe his stay here wouldn't be bad. And now I have a roommate!!!

Sesshomaru

This wench is getting on my nerves. All she does is eat and sleep. Are the shards not nearby? What if they are and she's not telling? She knows I won't kill her because she's the only one who can see the shards...maybe if I act... (Ugh) nice...she'll listen. That shivers my spine to say the 'n' word. "Kagome...come." She appeared in the room seconds later. "If you want anything at all...please tell me." I knew what was to come. "Can I have Inuyasha?!" She asked happily. "No...but you can visit him." I said. It took all the strength in my body not to curse her out for even asking. "That's good enough for me!!" She said.

"We are leaving right now. But first..." I blindfolded her. "Don't want to have you sneaking to him in the middle of the night now do we?" I called my dragon and upon it we flew. In a matter of seconds we were there. I took off the blind fold as I said "You may stay for a maximum of one day but I'll be watching you the entire time so don't try and run." She smiled "As long as I see Inuyasha I'm fine. Thanks!!!" She jumped off the dragon and ran inside.

Kagome

"INUYASHA!!!" I didn't even acknowledge Rin's existence. But Sesshomaru did that just fine. "Kagome!!!" He got up and hugged me tight. "I...missed you too" I said struggling for breath. "Sorry..." He let go. Then he whispered so low even Sesshomaru couldn't hear. "Let's get out of here...while we still have the chance." I shook my head in disappointment. "Sesshomaru is faster than you...we'll be killed." He put on a sad face. "You have a point." He fell silent. Then he said. "Kagome promise me something..." I nodded. "Do what Sesshomaru says but don't let him touch you. If he does scream my name and I'll be there to rip his fucking head off." I smiled. "Thanks for caring." He took my hands.

"Remember what you said the day I was bought here?" I nodded and blushed. "Well...I feel that for you too. I always did I was just too stubborn to say it. Will you ever forgive me?" I became teary eyed. "Yes I do." I kissed him. Then I broke the kiss and said "Don't let any thing come between us." He smiled. "I don't plan on it."

Sesshomaru

"Rin he hasn't done anything to you has he? I'll rip him to shreds." She laughed "No...in fact he's my friend." I didn't like Inuyasha being so close to Rin in one day. It took me some time to warm up to Rin yet he just took one day. I was thoroughly jealous. "Rin you better not be covering up for him." I knew how nice she could be. Even if her life was at stake she would still be as kind as could be to the enemy. She shook her head. "As long as he didn't do anything to you I guess your ok. Kagome, We must be leaving." She pouted. "But a day didn't pass!" I picked her up and we started out the door. "Oh Inuyasha...If anything happens to Rin you're as good as dead." He sneered. "Vice a versa to you too." I just laughed. We got on my dragon and off we went.

Inuyasha

"Rin...do you know how to get to Sesshomaru's castle?" She nodded absentmindedly. This was good. She knew more than me when it came to his castle so she can help me get to Kagome. I plan on seeing her tomorrow night. "Here's your fish!! I also picked some fruit so help yourself." She said happily. I looked at her seriously. "Rin..." She lost her award winning smile and looked at me seriously. "Yes?" I cleared my throat. "Um...are we going to have fish every night?" She laughed. "You're a weird one Inuyasha! And here I thought it was something serious, HAHAHA!" I pouted. "Hey!!! This is serious!!" She continued laughing.

"God...you're so cute when you're mad. Hmm...to me you and Kagome look so...unreal together." I had a confused face. She continued "You both are so... beautiful as if you were sent from god. And it's amazing how two heavenly beings fall in love coincidently. It's like a childhood fairytale." She looked up to the stars. "I wish me and Sesshomaru were like that. I love him with every fiber of my soul but he never seems to return the feeling. He's always been like a father...but I want it to be something more. I wanted real love."

She started to cry at the realization that Sesshomaru may not love her. She turned to look at me and ran into my arms. "What will I ever do if he says I don't love you? I'd kill myself!!"

Rin

I continued to chant I'll kill myself until a sharp pain struck my cheek. Inuyasha smacked me, HARD. "Don't EVER say that. I felt the same way when Kagome didn't know my feelings for her. Once I even decided to go with kikyo instead to save me from the pain of the word 'no'. I've been hurt more times than the years you lived and are continuing to live. But when I told kikyo my plan she smacked me just as I did you. She said ' Just wait. You can't bring love to you. It comes to you on it's own accord. Even if she says no there is always someone else ready to say yes.' She cried then. I knew if kagome said no she'd let me into her heart. So Rin if he says no...there are many other people who are willing to keep by your side. And I'll be there to help you pick the one that will make you live life to the fullest.

I looked at his face. His warm golden eyes stared down at me. The warmth gave me the strength to be the woman I wanted to be, a kind woman with a strong heart that will last for ages. I stood up. "Thank you, Inuyasha...you're a true friend." I hugged him and went to bed.

Well this is the fourth chapter. The fifth will contain two lemons. But if no one reviews no one gets. Comprende?


	5. Kimochi wa tsutawaru

The one who holds my heart- Kimochi wa tsutawaru (expressing my feelings...perhaps you heard of boa's song that's called the same thing as this chapter...who cares on with the chapie!!)

Inuyasha

I've waited two nights. I think I can put my thoughts into action. I snuck past the sleeping Rin as I headed for the door. But as soon as I opened the door I heard Rin's small voice say "Inuyasha..." I turned to look at her. She continued. "You're going to see Kagome right?" I nodded. She smiled and said "Take me with you" I was shocked. She was supposed to stay here at all times. She must be the type to break rules. "Get on my back." I instructed. As soon as she was safely secured on my back I took off heading to the direction of my brothers scent. "Kagome...here I come."

Kagome

(Sigh) It's been 2 nights since I've seen Inuyasha. I miss him already... All of a sudden I turned to see Sesshomaru. "Stop crying wench. The stench is clogging up my castle." He was very annoyed. I wiped my tears and went to lay on my bed. He walked away. The night was still young...and the stars were beautiful. It reminded me of the day me and Inuyasha sat under it and talked about there beauty and how I never see them this clearly in my time. "Inuyasha...come back to me..."

Like an answer to my prayers I saw a flash of red. I ran to the door to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't there. Then I turned to see Inuyasha laying on my bed with Rin by his side. "INUYASHA!!!" I loudly whispered. I ran and gave him a long passionate kiss. Rin sighed. Then she walked out the room and went towards Sesshomaru's chamber.

Rin

I solemnly walked down the hall to Sesshomaru's chamber. What if I've always just been...nothing in Sesshomaru's eyes? Even if it was him who...made love to me...did he do it out of lust or love? I now stood before his door. I knew he would smell my presence so I just stood there. The door slowly opened. "Rin?" He said as he stared at me. I walked inside. He continuously asked questions like 'did that half demon do anything to you?' and 'why are you here?'. I just waited till he was done. Then I asked my own question. "Sesshomaru...do you love me?" This was the first time I was ever this serious in my life. I feared the answer but my appearance stayed strong.

He stood dumbfounded. He was amazed at how my demeanor was so powerful...it was obvious if you knew him as long as I've known him. "Rin...why do you ask?" I stood up with an angry face that could chill the spine of any living creature...possibly even the dead. "Just answer the damn question! There is no easy way out of this..." Then my hardened face softened as tears flowed. "You always expect to be in charge don't you...don't you ever wonder what your underling feels? Take me for example. To me you were like a father...of course you never seemed to loved me I kept on trying to open your heart. But the day you threw me out was the day my heart broke. To see someone who you looked up to...someone you've come to love throw you out...what's there to live for? You wouldn't know would you? You kick ever one out yet you've never had the feeling of being rejected. Of course you know Inuyasha's mother died right in front of his eyes trying to protect him...but do you care? No of course not. You kicked him out of your life just as you did me. And why? Because he's a half demon. Is the fact he's your brother not good enough for you? Did you kick me out for being a human? Or maybe I was being a nuisance. Who cares! I'm not a chapter in your life any more!!" I cried very hard but my cold aura regained itself. I turned to walk out without getting an answer. But then he touched my shoulder and said "Yes...I do love you."

Kagome

"Inuyasha I've missed you so much." He didn't say anything. He just kissed me. Then the kiss started to evolve. Before I knew what was happening we were both naked. I kissed his forehead as he went lower on my body. Soon he came to my womanhood. He stuck his finger inside me and pumped. I moaned in pleasure. Then he licked me. It was a beautiful feeling. All of a sudden his huge dick was in me. He slowly pulled it out and then shoved it in hard. He started going faster and harder as my ecasty grew. The heat between my legs grew and grew until a hot liquid poured out of me.

He licked it up. Then he licked my womanhood. He went higher up my body till he reached my breast. He kissed and licked them making me moan uncontrollably. Then we repeated the process.

Sesshomaru

I turned her around and kissed her passionately. She kissed back. I slowly undressed her and laid her on my bed. We tongue wrestled until I was ready to go lower. I sucked on her full breast. She was moaning like crazy. I continued to suck nibble and squeeze. She grabbed my shaft and squeezed it causing me to moan. She then put her warm mouth on it and started sucking and biting it. I came in her mouth. I heard her drink it up. I slid my dick out of her mouth and stuck it in her womanhood. She moaned my name. "Ohhh...Sesshomaru...please do it harder..." She moaned. I did as she wished and increased my speed. I didn't stop till she and I came together. I laid next to her exhausted. "Rin...I love you." She smiled as she looked at me. "I love you to..." We kissed. She then got up and got dressed. "I need to leave Sesshy...bye!" she ran out.

Rin

"Inuyasha!" I said. I walked into Kagome's room to see them going at it. "AHHHH!" I heard Kagome scream as she came on her white sheets. Inuyasha slid out of her body and put his pants on. "Ahem..." I said. He turned around. "Sorry Rin...let's go." He said quickly. I got on his back. "Bye Kagome." He said. Then we jumped out the window and soared through the sky one jump at a time.

Thanks to all my reviewers. More is to come. Hope you enjoyed the lemons. They weren't my finest but they were lemons. Tell me what you think. Flames excepted.


	6. No reason

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! My computer crashed and I couldn't write for months! To make up for it I'll make this chapie nice and long…at least I'll try…

Chapter 4-The reason for betrayal 

_Sesshomaru_

Why did she leave? …I'm sure she wanted to stay…why did she feel we had to be separated? Is something going on between her and that half-b…I mean Inuyasha?

_Rin_

… Lately so many things have been going through my head…I could've easily stayed with Sesshomaru…why didn't I? "Inuyasha?" I said as we landed in front of my cabin. "Why didn't you stay with Kagome?" We walked inside in silence until he said, "I don't know…some things have no meaning…" I pursued with the question "No! There has to be a reason! You could've just whisked her off her feet and…" I didn't get to finish because Inuyasha spun on me and said, "Why didn't you!?!" I stood quietly. I realized that once again I had no reason. Inuyasha said his award winning "Feh" and left me wallowing in my own stupidity.

Soon I just I sat down and cried. "Sesshy…I love you so much…but I …can't stay…what am I saying of course I can! But I don't want to be tied down…but I don't love anyone other then Sesshomaru! Why is my mind scrambled!"

_Inuyasha_

I walked back into the room to see Rin on the floor talking to her self. Honestly, this sight was really sad. To me it was simple: You stay or you don't! What was the diffucult thing about it? Still, I feel bad about lying to Rin. I know why I didn't take Kagome and go… I have nothing to offer. All I will do to our children is turn them to beast that the world would refuse to accept. They could never see the modern time of Japan…they will be pinned down here where hanyou's still are freaks in a world of demons. What good advice could I possibly give her?

"Rin…" I said. "She stopped her babbling and looked up at me with watery eyes. "Go." I said bluntly. "W-what?" I sighed and said "GO! You can't sit here and waste your life away over some stupid shit like this! Just go! Marry my brother ,live a good life! Stop thinking about what could've been and do what you feel is right!" she looked at me like was a brand new person. She then packed her belongings (except for the pots and bowls) and went towards the door.

She stopped in the middle of they doorway and said "Inuyasha…" I turned my back and said "Yes?" I felt her smile as she said "thank-you." She then walked out the door.

Okay…I admit that this is not long at all but please accept for the fact that I finally updated! **Begging and pleading for life as hanging over active volcano** Ahhhhhhhhhh! Please I'll write more! Just review! **ouch! Hot!**


	7. Rescuse me!

Hi! Everyone! I'm back again! Just to say tomedjhy doirin who is an 'sex expert' I don't know anything about it because I never had it. I'm a novice writer and I'm learning the ropes of literature. I'm sorry if my stories aren't making you cum but I'm not here to impress you. I'm here to show what little talent I have and I'm not going to stop because of soft-core love scenes. Now my loyal readers on to the story. (P.s….. how are you an 'expert'? do you 'do the do' as a way to spend your free time. Just wondering. I'm not trying to be a bicth…though I'm very good at it.)

Chapter 7- Sesshomaru, my love

Rin

I raced through the overgrown woods as I headed to Sesshomaru's castle. My heart was pounding like crazy. I didn't know if it was because I was running or if I was afraid Sesshomaru would accept me.

My phobia of rejection didn't stop me from leaping into the arms of the one I love. I knew even if he rejected me I'd still love him so I might as well face the music instead of crying over it…even though I know it would hurt.

Out of breath I sat down and made a camp. I got the fire going and went to the nearby river to see if any fish thrived in the watery depths. As I used a small net much like the ones at summer festivals to capture fish a sense of danger invaded my brain. I turned rapidly to see if any creature lurked behind me. No such thing was there.

I nervously laughed and turned back to the river before me. "Duh there is nothing there Rin-Chan" I said to myself as if me and my mind were 2 different people "Why would any one want to take me…?" as the last lines left my mouth I wondered why would Sesshomaru ever want me back? Sure we made love but he could have been drunk or delusional. He might of thought I was some whore who came for a weekly vist. The three special words that slipped his lips might have been reserved for someone else.

Still deep in thought I headed back to my camp with 6 fishes flapping wildly in my net. As I grabbed a stick to roast the fish on fear once again invaded my thoughts. I turned to look behind me once again but like before, nothing was there. I turned back forward. As soon as I did my heart stopped. A bear demon laid before me as I stared in horror. "S…stay back!" I managed to say. My words were strong but my aura was weak.

With a snarl the bear lunged at me. I screamed and jumped out of the way. I ran far into the woods without a clue as to were I was headed. Even when I was having trouble breathing I kept running for the demon was in hot pursuit. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!!!" I struggled to scream in hope that someone will save me new energy formed in my body and I continued to run.

Sesshomaru

I sat up wide-awake in my bed as the sun slowly hit my face. These past two days I have not been able to sleep. Not ever since Rin told me her true feelings. I thought ever night about how she didn't seem convinced that I loved her. I don't blame her though. I said the words with lack of feeling. Thus I couldn't even let my male pride stand aside for the one I love. I wouldn't let Rin know that I'd cry for her, lie for her, even die for her all thanks to my friend testatorone.

I wonder if Rin will ever come to see me again. After all I did treat her like a slave all of her young life. Yet some how she still found love for me. And not even fatherly love.

Suddenly I realized my previous mistakes. I've acted like Rin was nothing more than an extra in the movies Just there to make me look good. (A/N: I know they don't have movies in feudal Japan but bear with me please. I'm trying the best I can!) Tears stung my eyes as I realized the evil I brought upon the childs soul. I quickly flicked them away and headed for the front door. I had to see Rin again . even if rejection is what lies in my future. I shall not go another day witho… "SOMBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!!!" Rin! That was Rin's voice! "It's now or never!' I said to myself as I ran out the door to save my beloved.

Okay… I know it's short …again. **Several bricks attack** Ahh! Sorry! I'm just not a "long chapter' Writer! I'm more like a "several chapters writer because each chapter is short" writer! **Smiles a hopeful smile. People come bearing weapons**


	8. an apology

Oh my god. I'm SO sorry1 I had no idea people would like it! I had to get back to my life. Years passed and blah blah… now I'm currently working on a story on Fictionpress called Love Among Warriors. (The easiet way to find it is to click "Romance on the homepage. The rating is M). My pen name there is Onamaewaririndesu12. Look it up! As for my Fanfiction stories, I'm terribly sorry for making you wait. I was sure everyone hated them until I came back and read the reviews. I'll start bright and early tomorrow. Be sure to see at least one new chapter for every story (except sudden gift. Sorry, I'm just not really into that one!) Also I'll be posting new stories under Jrockloverqueen12. They will be a variety of different shows, like bleach, naruto, and most of the latest anime. But for now I'll work on my Fictionpress and Inuyashasfirstmate stories. Once again THANK-YOU!! I hope you are still waiting for more. If not, I understand. It was 2004-05 for goodness sake! My only fear is that my new chapters won't be the same as the old ones. All well. If you're still interested, please review. If not, I'll quit.

Official Pledge:

I pledge that I will hereby provide my fans with stories when they want it. If I break this vow, may I burn in everlasting hell or something to that effect.

Also, readers of Nani-Nadja, she's a good friend of mine (we've known each other for years!) I'll try and get her to continue too. Boy it's good to be back!


	9. Chapter 8 feelings returned

The One Who Holds My Heart

Once again I'm sorry! I know inuyasha may not be as popular as when I started (that's why I have a new name: jrockLover12), but hopefully there are still takers. Also, like I said in the apology, my writing style may be a little different than before. Hopefully it's for the better!

Sesshomaru

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" That's Rin's voice! This is my chance to redeem myself! "I'm coming!" I yelled as I took the nearest exit. As I crossed the rooms, I realized that Inuyasha's wen…I mean Kagome was still here. Even though I knew I should get going, I just had to stop and ask, "Why are you still here?" Kagome looked at me with eyes of sadness, "I don't know…" I just shook my head. I didn't have time for this. "Move!" I commanded. Kagome moved out of the way as I took a detour through her window. 'Rin…' I thought, 'I won't let you down this time!'

Inuyasha

It's been pretty quiet since Rin left. "I'm surprised I haven't gone back to Miroku and the rest…" I said to myself. "Feh! Who needs them?" I tried to keep my thoughts off of them, but finally my conscious won. "Fine! I bet they've been eaten by demons anyway!" I said to fill the silence. I pulled on the top of my Fire-rats robe and exited the hut.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" I heard deep into the woods. I knew it was Rin. "Should I go?" I thought aloud. But soon I smelled an extremely faint scent from the opposite direction. "Sesshomaru…' I muttered. I knew he was going to save her. "Good luck.' I said as I followed Miroku's scent.

Surprisingly, they were closer than I thought. They must have gone searching for me. I jumped down from the trees to stand face to face with them. "Inuyasha! Where have you been!" Shippo scolded like I was a child. I just waved him off and turned to the others. Unfortunately, they wanted to know as well. "Did you see her?" Sango questioned. Miroku watched me expectantly. "Yeah…" I said with caution. I didn't want to get into detail. 'Well, what happened! Where is she?" Sango pursued. I just shrugged and walked past them. "Hey! You come back here!" Miroku yelled behind me. I stopped and turned around. "What do you want from me!" I yelled back. They walked closer to me. "Where is Kagome, you idiot!" Shippo responded. I sighed, "She's in Sesshomaru's castle, alright!" Sango shook her head, "No it's not alright! Why didn't you bring her back?" I shrugged again. I was starting to regret coming back.

"Don't just shrug! She may be in serious danger!" Miroku chastised. I turned angrily on them, "Look, she's fine, okay!? Just leave me the fuck alone!" That shut them up…for a while anyway. Sango asked, "Then why did Sesshomaru take her? Why didn't you bring her back?" my face flashed a wave of pain and confusion. I didn't want to, but my emotions were taking control.

"Miroku, Shippo," Sango said suddenly, "Why don't you guys go…do something else. I think I'll talk to Inuyasha." I watched the other look at her in shock. "B-but why? I want to know too!" Miroku whined like a child. "Just go!" Sango commanded. They obeyed. "Oh man…" I heard them mumble as they slumped away.

"Now, Inuyasha, let's sit." I followed her instructions. I was beginning to wonder what she wanted to say. "I saw that look of sadness, Inuyasha." She started. "Feh…" I mumbled. I was embarrassed. "Anyway, tell me why you didn't bring Kagome. Something happened between you two, didn't it?" I tried to look away from her, but she turned my face into her direction. I gave up trying to hide. It was just going to eat me up inside anyway.

"I found her…and told her I love her." I started. Sango repressed her shock so she could listen to the rest. "I…we…did some things. Then I realized that I have nothing to give her. I'm a half demon. I'll only father partly demon children. They can never see Kagaome's world and they'll be ridiculed in mine. I can't let them go through the childhood I endured!" I didn't mean to say so much, but it just came spilling out. Sango sat silently for a moment. Then she spoke "I see where you're coming from, Inuyasha, but I think you're thinking too hard. I mean, look at you. Even though you grew up in this unforgiving era you still came out as a demon with a heart. You know how to feel love. All you need to know is that Kagome loves you. Though it may seem like a hopeless world for your children now, things may change in the future. Who knows? Maybe things will be better for them."

Sango said what I really needed to hear. All I need to know is Kagome loves me. Nothing else. "Thank-You." I said standing up. "I vow to bring Kagome back." Sango nodded as she rose up as well. "Oh, and one more thing,' I said. Sango looked up "What?" I smiled, "Don't tell the others yet, okay?" She nodded in understanding. Then I took off for my brother's castle.

Rin

"Oh God!" I screamed. This is where it ends. I'm going to die here! "Sesshy!' I whined. I wish I never left him. I wish that I never even contemplated leading a separate life without him. "If these are my last words…" I cried to myself as I felt my legs slow down, "Then I want them to be 'I Love you Sesshomaru….'" I felt the bear demons breath upon my back as I prepared to die again. And this time there was no Sesshomaru to save me from the messengers. 'I love you, Sesshy…" I whispered as I closed my eyes to accept my fate…

Suddenly light flashed through my closed eyes. I opened them and struggled to adjust to the piercing light. As my eye became used to it, I realized another demon was attacking the Bear. I knew I recognized him! "Sesshomaru!' I whispered. He was using yellow whips that extended from his fingers. The light was brighter than any other time I've seen him use it. "I'll make sure you die here!" He screamed at the demon, slicing its mighty head with a single whip. It's head rolled on the floor towards me. It was staring at me with empty eyes.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" I exclaimed. I leaped into his arms. "I knew you'd be back! I just had to let you know I believe you!" I said quickly. He put me down. "That's good to hear. Rin I do honestly love you." I felt tears well up in my eyes. "That's what I wanted all along!" but I knew something was bothering him. "I-" he began. I feared it was something that would drive us apart. Indeed it was.

"I don't think I can, or should for that matter…' he said quietly. I tried to pretend I didn't hear it, but I knew. "You're human, and though it pains me to admit, I can't seem to get past that." I felt new tears fall over my old ones. Theses were tears of pain. "Try and look past it!" I pleaded. 'It's such a minor detail! Don't you love me?" Sesshomaru turned slightly. "That's another thing…I think sometimes I still see you as a child. It's hard to get past that as well…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing1

"Who cares? You love me, right? Just find a way past that! That's something we can do together! Why can't you jus-" Sesshomaru turned to me with the scariest face I've ever seen, "Because," he started vehemently, "I'll be like him! My father! My children will be weak like my brother! My blood will be soiled!" I shook my head. "But you're NOT him!" I cried. He looked down. "But I see it that way…"

"Why are you making this so difficult for me!" I screamed. Sesshomaru tried to touch me, but I smacked his hand away. "How dare you come here and tell me you love me, just to tell me it won't work! I'd rather have died again than to have suffered this!" I was bawling now. Sesshomaru kept quiet. He seemed to be trying to forget the fact that I'm human. The fact that he is a full demon. "Rin…" he said finally. I looked up at him with scorn. I saw it pained him and decided to soften my face. "Rin, I'll do it. We'll do it." I wasn't sure what he was talking about at first, but then it hit me, "Do you mean it? You're not just playing with my emotions, are you?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'm foolish for letting a petty thing like my father get in the way. It's…just weird that I, the one who always looked down upon him and my brother, has fallen for a human as well." I understood why he was confused, but I was never more sure than right now that he indeed loved me. Loved me like a woman and not a child. "I love you so much, it hurts…" I whispered. He embraced me. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't want to let go.

Kagome

I lightly touched the tears falling down my face. 'Inuyasha…I love you…" I said for the fourth time. I just kept staring out the window repeating those words. "Even Sesshomaru has found love…" I thought aloud. "Why didn't you want me?" I tried to stop crying, but I just couldn't. I loved him with every ounce of me. I would die for him. "Inuyasha! I love you!" I screamed out the window. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"I love you too." I heard someone say. I bent out the window and saw Inuyasha standing underneath. I laughed, "You're like Romeo!" He looked at me, confused, "I look like what?" I laughed harder, "Not 'What', 'Who'! Romeo is the romantic male in a famous play by Shakespeare!" Inuyasha stood there scratching his head. I was so happy to see him standing there. I felt like laughing forever.

"Just come up here, stupid!" He climbed the walls and met with my embrace. "I'm so happy…" I whispered. Inuyasha stroked my hair. His face looked apologetic. "Why'd you leave me!" I screamed, knocking him off guard. He almost fell back out the window. "Geez, Kagome! You almost made my ears bleed!" I didn't care right now, he was avoiding the question. I sat on my bed and waited for him to follow suit. Finally, he got the hint and sat next to me.

"Answer the question, Inuyasha!" I commanded. He fidgeted a little, but finally said, "Kagome, do you want kids?" I looked at him in shock. I expected to be the one to ask him that, not the other way around. "Yes…why?" I asked slowly. He fidgeted again. He must be really nervous. "Well…did you ever think about…well, you know? About how they would turn out?" He asked finally. I should have known this was it. "Look, Inuyasha, I don't care if their a quarter demon, half demon, or even full demon! They'll be my children and that's all that would matter to me." Inuyasha still looked a little skeptical. "But what do you think the world will think of it? Do you think they'll be accepted?" He asked solemnly. I knew he was thinking back to his childhood. "I know you want the best for them." I started, "But we have to trust that it will be okay. Also, maybe the world will lighten up to half-demons. And you know my mom doesn't care if her children have dog-ears. She just wants grandchildren!" Inuyasha looked at me hopefully. I smiled. "We'll just have to wait until the time comes…"

I'm sorry that I'm keeping my reputation of short chapters, but I'm trying to think how to continue. This was what the story was all about, right? I mean they just wanted love! Maybe after some time (not years! Just some days…) I'll find a way to lenghen it. If I can't think of anything else, I'll let you know so you're not waiting around for nothing. Also thanx again for waiting so long! I'm terribly sorry. I know I'd be pissed if I was you.


End file.
